Sherlock ONESHOTS
by RdePicas
Summary: "Palacio"
1. JOHN

Hola. Había colgado un par de Oneshots de Sherlock/Watson de la bbc en otro apartado por error.

Error que soluciono colgando aqui los capitulos también en forma de un one-shot por capitulo.

Habrá mas. Besos.

JOHN

El humo se arremolinaba contra la lámpara de araña de aquel viejo piso londinense.

221b de la calle Baker.

Dibujaba aros y cenefas, serpientes …y sobre todo dudas.

Se levantó un poco de la cama. Más cansado, mas niño enfadado.

Sabía que todo el mundo estaba preocupado, incluso Lestrade, porque había dicho que no a dos casos de asesinato aquel mes.

Y el quería pensar, y no podía pensar.

Podía resolver un caso claro que si. Pero ¿para que?

Algunos años atrás, resolver un par de crímenes había sido la mejor de las distracciones.

Investigar cosas. Meter datos en su cabeza para que esas vocecitas que pasaban el día diciéndole que era raro, que era distinto, que estaba solo se mantuviesen ocupadas deduciendo quien había matado a quien con que.

Mirar a los demás hasta la extenuación para no mirarse a si mismo.

Y de que servía ahora.

Unos golpes en la puerta que no esperaron respuesta.

Desde detrás de ellos, y la madera oscura John entraba en la habitación como había entrado en todo su ser; sin hacer ruido.

-Sherlock, quieres comer algo?- Hablaba lento y no se acercaba.

La noche anterior habían tenido una pelea. Una especialmente fuerte.

John solo estaba preocupado, él lo sabía.

Pero le apartaba de mala manera, le chillaba sin razón, le atacaba con hechos hirientes que deducía sobre él pese a que sabía, que su amigo jamás le echaría en cara ninguno de sus fallos.

-Si tan aburrido está le recomiendo que busque un hobby que no sea interrumpirme- el medico le miró de arriba abajo. No gritó, no se enfadó, no entró a quitarle el cigarro y a obligarle a comer. Solo dijo "bien, Sherlock" y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Porque? Porque aquel hombre había deshecho su mundo? Todo era fácil, todo era muy fácil, muy brillante, muy claro. Él era un detective. Sabía quien era. No necesitaba nada ni a nadie. Siempre había sido así.

Sin embargo ahora, todo se le había ido de las manos.

Al principio, John solo había sido un compañero de piso, después un ayudante..un amigo…¿Por qué había sido incapaz de ver hacia donde le llevaba esa cadena?

Y ahora no podía pensar mas que en tenerle cerca, y en salir corriendo cuando estaba junto a él.

Por primera vez en su vida Holmes sentía miedo.

John Watson. Cada vez que el medico aparecía con alguna conquista nueva, el detective se sorprendía a si mismo recitando de memoria cuales de sus productos y en que dosis quitarían de en medio al estorbo que le robaba su atención.

Le necesitaba.

Juntó valor y se levantó lentamente de la cama.

Watson solo quería darle algo de comer.

Saló de la habitación y le llamó. No hubo respuesta.

La señora Hudson tampoco estaba. ¿Desde cuando? Ni lo sabía. Y eso era extraño en él.

Watson le había devorado hasta el punto de no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No había oído la puerta.

Watson se había ido.

A donde? Con quien?

Bajó al comedor esperando alguna nota. Nada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba totalmente solo.

Subió al cuarto del doctor y abrió la puerta. Cuan diferente era del suyo!

Todo en perfecto orden marcial, los zapatos de domingo abrillantados, las camisas planchadas colgadas de su armario.

Ni un papel fuera de sitio.

Todo tan fácil de leer y encontrar.

Se sentó en la cama. Olía a él, y el olor le tranquilizaba. Como un sedante.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, ocupando la cama a lo ancho.

Todo iba bien, olía a Watson. A cuero, a ropa limpia, a jabón, al sudor de las sabanas que Sherlock sabía que cambiaba cada sábado.

….

Abrió un ojo y un pequeño sobresalto le devolvió a la realidad.

Estaba oscuro y le llevó un par de segundos reconocer la habitación del doctor.

¿se había dormido? ¿era de noche?

Sus manos bajaron de su rostro al pecho y allí, una manta que antes no estaba, una manta que olía a él.

La acarició pensativo, escuchando una respiración que no era suya. Había reconocido a su dueño en cualquier parte.

John tumbado junto a él, a escasos dos palmos.

Dormía y se tapaba con su chaqueta.

Holmes ocupaba toda su cama y no había querido ni despertarle.

Tranquilo, silencioso y perfecto John.

Le miró mientras dormía. Tendido de lado hacia él.

Su afeitado no era tan apurado como el que lucía durante el día, el cabello corto caía como y donde quería.

Estiró los dedos y le acarició la mejilla consciente de que Watson sería suyo durante unos minutos.

Solo suyo, mientras durmiese.

Se acercó un poco mas casi dejando los rostros juntos, tan juntos, que su nariz tocaba la piel del medico.

Los dedos bajaron al cuello.

La piel ardía y se estremecía a su roce.

Se atrevió en un momento de locura a besar los labios de su amigo, pero no a mas. Luego bajó la cabeza y se hizo un ovillo a su lado.

-me he portado como un imbécil, John.

-Bastante-le respondió una voz adormilada. No esperaba respuesta. Desde luego que no.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

Habría notado las caricias de hacia apenas un par de minutos?

-Me he dormido…-era lo mas parecido a una disculpa que el ego de Holmes le permitía ofrecer, y mientras pensaba a toda velocidad si había algún síntoma de que el hubiera estado despierto esos últimos minutos prohibidos.

-Sí. Me insulta y me roba la cama. En su línea- no le pidió que se fuera y el detective no lo preguntó. Dedució que se había despertado al oírle hablar.

-Le invitaré a desayunar.

-Va a salirle muy caro.- El medico sonrió. Volvían a estar como siempre.

Se había asustado al llegar a casa y no encontrar a Holmes en su habitación.

Y luego, haberle encontrado durmiendo como un crío.

No le había despertado. ¿Para que? Hacia días que su amigo no dormía bien.

Se había tumbado a dormir con él para tenerlo cerca, para oír su respiración de fumador asmático con pólipos no tratados.

Para firmar una tregua.

Y se había llevado más que eso: caricias, susurros, miradas y un beso… que le había arrancado de sus sueños.


	2. LA FRAGILIDAD DE SHERLOCK HOLMES

Nota de la autora: esta narración la he hecho pensando en la canción "la follia" de corelli, una pieza para violín sumamente bella, para mi, es la canción que toca Holmes, no puede ser otra xD .com/watch?v=axSxQImltZA aquí la podeis disfrutar.

LA FRAGILIDAD DE SHERLOCK HOLMES

Llovía.

Una lluvia densa que acariciaba los adoquines de la calle y se perdía convertida en riachuelos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Su cabello aún empapado, dejando resbalar gruesas gotas a través de sus mejillas, y fuera el agua picaba contra el cristal como si quisiese entrar tras él.

Llovía.

Llovía el día que se fue del 221b de la calle Baker y llovía hoy, el dÍa de su regreso.

Era patetético como a solo dos días de su boda con Mary se había dado cuenta de que todo era un error. De que Sherlock tenía razón.

Como siempre.

Se sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se había cruzado con aquel extraño hombre; al recordarle chillar y palmotear aquel día en la universidad tras lograr alguna de sus inexplicables reacciones químicas.

Después le había estrechado la mano, ofreciéndole vivir juntos sin conocerle. Como siempre. Como nunca.

-Watson, le veo desanimado- se sobresaltó antes de buscarle y encontrarlo apoyado en la puerta sujetando una bandeja humeante-¿té?

-¿Y cómo quiere que esté? Acabo de dejar plantada a mi prometida…dios mio Holmes- el moreno abanzó tranquilamente y puso los brazos en jarra después de dejar la bandeja sobre una de la muchas pilas de papeles.

-Se lo dije-era lo que al medico le faltaba por oír- usted no la amaba, y ella no le ama a usted…solo tiene que…darse cuenta. No ha cometido ningún crimen.-Calló, mirando al detective con calma. Las cosas vistas desde sus ojos siempre eran tan fáciles-así que…¿volvemos a ser dos?

-Holmes…no. No puedo quedarme- sabía que su amigo no entendería aquello; pese a su arrogancia, su prepotencia, sus aires de desairado nihilista, Holmes era como un niño.

-Oh vamos Watson ¿es que no se ha divertido? A usted le gusta esto, no lo niegue.

-No lo niego- contestó tranquilamente. ¿Cómo explicarle?¿cómo decirle que la razón de su ruptura era él? Dos meses separado de Holmes y casi había enloquecido, y ahora que le tenía enfrente de nuevo daba gracias al cielo porque el estar empapado le diese una excusa perfectamente válida para temblar. No se había dado cuenta hasta que le había perdido.

Pero sabía que si se quedaba Holmes se percataría.

-Usted me confunde-le oyó murmurar antes de acercar la taza a sus labios-quiere quedarse…¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Debería tomarse unas "vacaciones de deducir"-suspiró el rubio tratando de hacerle olvidar el tema.

-Watson…-sentía la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, pero…no, no, no…aquello era antinatural. Y no era un hombre cualquiera: era Holmes, su amigo, su confidente, el arrogante y caótico ser que se paseaba a sus anchas sobre la linea que dividía el mal del bien, la locura de la razón, lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

Sin preguntarle se sentó junto a él en el alfeizar de la ventana, acercándole la taza de té con una mano y sujetando el violín con la otra, y sin preguntarle, se puso a tocar, muy lentamente.

Normalmente el violin de Holmes solía parecerse a alguno de los crimines que resolvían, sin embargo aquella noche soñaba hermoso y lento, y cada vez que el arquillo acariciaba las cuerdas el brazo que lo movía le acariciaba el pecho.

Le había añorado tanto. A él, a su olor a tabaco rancio, a sus camisas viejas y asperas.

Siguió mirándole embobado. Sus ojos entrecerrados y fijos en el suelo le dejaban claro que el detective estaba muy lejos de allí…tal vez unos años lejos.

El violín subió el ritmo y la velocidad, provocandole una ligera arritmia, un sobresalto delicioso por su espina dorsal que murió en sus labios con un suspiro. Fueron 10 minutos en los que, simplemente el tiempo dejó de pasar. El mundo dejó de existir.

La camisa de Holmes estaba por fuera, realmente era como los niños, pero no pudo evitar que la mano que apoyaba sobre la cornisa tomara entre los dedos la punta de la tela blanca, acariciandola lentamente, intentando no interrumpir aquella música mágica, aquel momento sagrado, tratando de no llorar y que al tratar de frenar su llanto su respiración siguiese sin alterarse, sin volverse tan fuerte, profunda y pastosa como se estaba volviendo.

Eran demasiadas cosas.

Y la música cesó de repente; y la mano se retiró de la camisa, como si el detective hubiese notado aquel roce estúpido pero, no por ello menos prohibido. Y el silencio se adueñó del mundo.

-¿Sabe Watson?- murmuró lentamente- yo sé como tocar las cuerdas de mi violín, para que me hablen y me digan lo que quiero oír…aunque muchas veces usted no quiera escucharlo- una risa cómplice de los dos al recordar las infinitas disputas por el instrumento y de nuevo el silencio- pero no se como…tocar sus cuerdas…

Y de nuevo silencio.

Nunca la lluvia había sonado tan fuerte.

La mano volvió a tomar el borde de la camisa son suavidad, esta vez bajo la mirada de Holmes.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta aquel momento, mientras sentía la mirada del detective quemarle, y él no podía devolversela, porque no podía levantar la cara.

Y casi murió al sentir la mano fría de su compañero sobre la suya. Aquella mano enjuta, manchada por los ácidos del laboratorio.

-Míreme- aquello era una orden que no lo era. Una petición, una demanda, una súplica.

Y al alzar los ojos se topó de frente con los suyos, negros fríos y demasiado cansados.

Se acercó apenas unos milimetros, hasta que la respiración del otro le hizo cosquillas en los labios, y los movió, tratando de atraparla y mezclarla con su aliento, de hacer suyo el olor a té, a tabaco rancio, a demasiadas horas sin dormir.

Y Holmes se acercó un poco más. Hasta hacer que se rozaran, hasta hacerle sentir que su respiración también temblaba, hasta poder comenzar a acariciar sus labios con los de él muy lentamente. Ni siquiera era un beso. No, no lo era. Sus labios se rozaban a veces, a veces se perdían, y se pasaban el aire de un a otro y Holmes era Watson; y Watson era Holmes.

Apretó la camisa en el puño y subió la otra mano hasta el hombro del moreno.

Nunca había soñado que aquello fuese posible, y casi grita de impresión al sentir unos dedos enredarse en su cabello, forzandole a separarse ligeramente, a devolverle bastante aliento como para susurrar "no se vaya" .

Un escalofrío y todo estaba claro; se tiró a sus labios como si aquella hubiese sido una señal secreta, con fuerza, haciendose daño en los dientes al chocar sinitiendo que el detective le apretaba entre sus brazos como no lo había hecho ninguna mujer.

Lo besaba y lo besaba.

A veces ni siquiera encontraba su boca, pero daba igual, cualquier parte de su rostro era buena, y sabía bien, y era suave.

El moreno también le besaba, algo mas tímido: el medico nunca había imaginado que lo fuera. Le apretó contra la esquina de la ventana para poder seguir recorriendo la ralla del mentón, tras la oreja, el cuello. Sentir la mano apretar su cabello y la voz de susurrarle de nuevo, cerca, muy cerca

-No me deje, un mes mas sin usted y me moriré.

Se quedó tan helado ante aquellas palabras que fué como si le hubiesen tirado un jarro de agua fría. Entonces entendió todo.¿Cuantas veces había visto a Holmes tirado por los rincones como un perro cuanod él aparecía con alguna mujer?¿Cuan autodestructiva se volvía su actitud cuando él le hablaba de Mary?¿Cuanto daño le había hecho al irse?

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le miró en silencio.

Era como un niño.

El ser más frágil del mundo entero, tan frágil, tan confuso, tan asustado que pese a lo que acababa de pasar, Watson seguía leyendo el miedo en sus ojos.

Miedo a mas dolor; miedo a quedarse solo de nuevo. La confusión, la tristeza.

Volvió a besarle, esta vez de la forma mas profunda y suave que le permitieron esas ganas de devorarle que se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

-No me voy Holmes, no me voy a ninguna parte- el detective arrugó en entrecejo con una de sus habituales muestras de "no pienso esforzarme en comprender las emociones humanas", pero al doctor le dio igual.

-¿Volvemos a ser dos?

-Somos uno Holmes, viejo amigo- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de aquel niño grande, de su niño grande y se envolvió entre sus brazos y su camisa aspera- siempre hemos sido uno…

….

…

…

…

…

-Watson…me hace cosquillas…


	3. TICTAC especial san valentín

Le habia comprado un regalo.

Le habia comprado un maldito regalo y no sabía ni porque.

¿Que iba a decirle? "mira Sherlock, este es tu regalo de San Valentín. Sorpresa."

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho. Ni siquiera sabía en que pensaba cuando compraba aquel pequeño reloj de bolsillo de color cobre. Y Sherlock nunca llevaba reloj...y todo aquello era una estupidez, porque no era su novio, ni su amante, ni su nada...ni quería que lo fuese...ni él era gay...ni Sherlock tampoco.

Miró lacónicamente el pequeño objeto que hacía "tic tac" en su mano y suspiró. Al carajo, lo devolvería.

Total, ¿a quien le importaba un reloj barato? ¿a quien le importaba aquel estúpido día? ¿a quien...? apoyó la cabeza en la estantería y golpeó suavemente un par de veces ¿porque se sentía como una mierda?

El detective había desaparecido desde primera hora de la mañana, y siendo él podía estar desde azotando cadaveres con fustas hasta robándo papeles de seguridad nacional a su hermano. Una vida apasionante.

Y él no importaba. Él nunca había importado.

Puso el reloj en el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche y escuchó el sonido de la casa vacía.

Si solo fuese importante para el moreno. Si algo fuese mas importante para él que sus estúpidos casos...sonrió con tristeza...no sería Sherlock Holmes.

En el piso de abajo oía a la señora Hudson fregar cacharros y el sonido le animó. Dos almas solitarias en una casa solitaria. Se cambió el jersey por una camisa azul cielo y corrió a decirle a la anciana que no hiciese cena, que aquella noche era su acompañante.

-Oh, soy muy vieja cariño- reía con aquel gesto suyo que al rubio tanto le gustaba. Era como su madre...era como todas las madres. Señora Hudson, adorada señora Hudson...la mujer mas buena del mundo entero.

-Esta noche ceno con usted- sonrió John Watson ofreciéndole el brazo.

Pasaban de las 12 de la noche cuando volvieron a casa.

Nunca en la vida hubiese dicho que la velada de san valentín que aparentaba ser tan tranquila al principio de la noche pudiese desembocar en las horas en las que mas había reído en los últimos meses.

Ni que la señora Hudson hubiese tenido una cantidad de examantes que superaba la suya con creces. En concreto los relatos de cuando en su juventud escapaba del colegio para perseguir a los jovenes que cumplian servicio militar (con monjas corriendo, instructores enfurecidos y ropa interior que queda enganchada en muros incluido) le habían hecho llorar a gusto las cargacajas.

Después de cada relato, la mujer volvía a poner esa cara de "pero ya sabes...era joven...ahora soy una señora" que Watson no volvería a creerse nunca más y daba un trago corto a su bebida.

Se despidieron a pié de escalera no sin la promesa del médico de bajar a desayunar en pago por la cena.

Y allí. De nuevo. Subiendo la escalera.

No había pensado en Sherlock en toda la noche. Hasta aquel momento.

Una pequeña taquicardía al abrir la puerta, pero todo estaba tranquilo, a oscuras.

Tal vez Sherlock ya dormía o ni siquiera había llegado. dejó su abrigo pesadamente y se metió en la habitación dispuesto a dormir,a no pensar mas...no quería pensar más.

Porque Sherlock era su amigo, su compañero de piso...porque mañana cambiaría el regalo...

Y su corazón se acelera de nuevo. Una rosa blanca sobre su cama. Una única rosa blanca y todo lo demás estaba igual.

Aquella única flor blanca que John dudó antes de coger, sentarse en la cama y observar con calma. Con el corazón latiéndole como si acabase de correr la maratón, pero con calma.

Como si viera una rosa por primera vez. Una taquicardia y un miedo frío.

Abrió el cajón de la mesilla buscando algo pequeño, algo que ya no estaba allí. En su lugar un papel doblado escrito con boligrafo de cualquier modo "Hacía TicTac -SH-".

Dudó un momento. Pero como sabía que...mejor dejarlo -sonrió de nuevo- era sherlock Holmes.

Se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse, todavía observando la rosa en la penumbra.

Empezaba a entender lo que ocurría, y no era extraño, ni desagradable... No con aquel maldito encantador de serpientes...

Mini oneshot para san valentín! espero que os haya gustado ^^

Puede que antes del siguiente comience una historia mas larga con estos dos...no sé...estoy dudando. aún así, nos veremos pronto ^^

Besos a todas.


	4. A VECES

**Os dejo un pequeño Oneshot que he escrito a ver que os parece ^^**

**Hacía demasiado que no actualizaba los ONESHOTS y esto no puede ser!**

**Espero que os guste, No os olvideis de decirme algo! xD**_  
><em>

_A veces_ se pelean.  
><em>A veces<em> Sherlock pierde los nervios por falta de casos, de parches, de actividad o por aquel endemoniado y maldito nerviosismo.  
><em>A veces<em> John no quiere oir como insulta, le insulta; maldice a todo y todos y patea las cosas, así que coge el abrigo y sale a estirar las piernas y tomar algún café malo lejos de la calle Baker.  
><em>A veces<em>, el detective se da cuenta de que se ha portado mal y a veces le echa de menos.  
>Un mensaje, dos, tres...<br>_A veces_ John no contesta.  
>No contesta porque es él quien está enfadado, por sentirse menospreciado, viejo, harto...<br>Enamorado de un diablo testarudo e hiriente que le ataca cuando las cosas no van según sus deseos.  
>A veces Sherlock es muy niño y John muy viejo, y el médico comienza a preguntarse lentamente si la decisión de entregar los años de vida que puedan quedarle a aquel histriónico hombre de alma afilada como cuchillo es la correcta.<p>

Sherlock el dependiente  
>Sherlock el loco.<br>Sherlock el impertinente.  
>Sherlock el vampiro que le robaba el alma día sí y día también, hasta dejarle gastado y solo en cualquier cafetería, ante un café malo.<p>

Y es consciente, igual que todo el mundo, de que tiene motivos de sobra para marcharse de la calle Baker y no volver. Ninguna de las voces que le dicen que la vida junto al detective no es vida es tan consciente como él de eso.  
>Gritos, insultos, nervios, desorden...soledad...<br>Miedo...  
>Las razones para salir corriendo de la calle Baker y no volver se acumulan como piedras en su alma.<br>Pero...

**A veces...**

Y eso es lo que lo cambia todo. _A veces_.  
><em>A veces<em> Sherlock también es dulcemente dependiente, brillantemente loco, hilarantemente impertinente y capaz de encenderle la sangre como nadie lo había hecho ni en sus lejanos veinte años...

una sonrisa...

_A veces_ los días se encadenan como si viviesen solos en el mundo, como si mas allá de la puerta del 221 se extendiera un mar infinito y plácido.  
>Sabe que, a veces, no existe nada mas para el detective que él.<br>_A veces_Sherlock se acurrucaba a su lado.

A veces le quiere tanto que se cree morir.  
>A veces.<br>Y solo por esas veces el médico sabe que todo vale la pena; pese a los insultos, pese al desprecio, pese a la soledad.  
>Pese a no estar a la altura.<p>

Porque _a veces_, aquel hombre retorcido y extraño que no necesita nada, le necesita a él.  
>Le busca a él.<br>Le quiere a él.

Y al volver a la calle Baker su figura alargada se ha hecho pequeña junto a la ventana.  
>Nunca pedirá perdón al médico, solo le buscará con los ojos, nervioso, cabizbajo y algo más prudente y tal vez, tarde un par de días en volver a estropear algo del piso.<br>Y al sentarse John en el sofá le tendrá a su lado, inspeccionandole con calma para saber donde ha estado, y estára bien.  
>Solo será una forma un poco extraña de decir "te quiero".<br>Y por eso, a veces y solo a veces el exmilitar sonreirá pese a saber que lo está malcriando y eso le quitará bastante peso de encima al más alto como para poder tumarse con la cabeza en su regazo agarrado a su muslo.

Porque _a veces_, cuando John se va, piensa que no va a volver.  
>Bueno, no a veces...más que a veces.<br>A veces Sherlock no entiende bien lo que ocurre; es incapaz de ver que ha herido a su compañero hasta que no piensa en ello horas después.  
>A veces hay cosas que el detective no logra descifrar, y una de ellas es la razón por la cual el apacible hombre junto a él se niega a dejarle solo.<p>

_A veces_ se imagina que le pierde y duele.  
>Y la mano callosa del médico se pierde en su pelo mientras los dos se preguntan -cada uno a su manera- si algún día habrá algo de normal entre ellos, sin pensar en que, muchas mas veces que "solo a veces" han sido más que amigos,más que compañeros, más que confidentes y más que amantes.<br>Mas veces que "solo a veces" se han necesitado hasta para respirar.

Y por eso...  
>A veces se pelean...<br>Sherlock piensa que John no volverá y John piensa que no debería volver.

_Pero a veces..._  
>Y eso lo cambia todo.<br>**_A veces..._**


	5. PALACIO

**Hola mis niñas. Aquí os dejo un oneshot raro de narices...espero que os guste, porque la verdad es que ha sido dificilillo de escribir (una prueba para los pensamientos de Sherlock)**

**Si no tenéis ni idea de que narices estoy hablando buscad "sinestésia" porque va de eso XD**

**La he escrito, de nuevo recurriendo a la canción "la folia" de corelli como ya hice en "la fragilidad...". Es una canción que me pega muchísimo con los sentimientos de Holmes, no se XD.**

**En concreto tengo una muy buena versión de Emilie Autumn (lo digo por si alguien quiere escucharla mientras lee XD)**

**Bueno, muchos besos. Os dejo con esto y espero que se entienda bien**

* * *

><p>Evocar la palabra "<em>memoria<em>" para la mayoría de la gente era sinónimo de "_recuerdos_"; un espectro increíblemente amplio y poco definido.

_Los recuerdos._

Puntos mas o menos distantes en el tiempo que se entre cruzaban torpemente con poca o ninguna metodología: el cumpleaños de una madre, la contraseña del ordenador, un esbozo aproximado del matón de sexto curso o aquella discusión con alguien por algo que...en fin...no importaba.

Estúpido, inexacto, innecesario.

La memoria era la función del cerebro que el ser humano más se había dedicado a pisotear y ningunear, pese a ser la mejor herramienta de trabajo que el cuerpo había ofrecido.

Por eso,"_memoria_" no tenía para Sherlock ningún parecido "_recuerdos_", no al menos, tal hi como el resto del mundo los entendía.

Para él era análisis comparativo, recopilación de información necesaria para el trabajo y capacidad de purga para todo lo superfluo.

Memoria era una gran aliada a la que cuidar y conservar impoluta; y por eso el detective le construyó un palacio.

Al principio era pequeño. Bastaban pocas habitaciones para ir ordenando, dato tras dato, el mundo que se abría ante el; pero al pasar los años y sala tras sala, Holmes acabó siendo dueño de la mas increíble construcción sobre la Tierra, que solo existía dentro de su cerebro.

Podía pasar horas tumbado en el viejo sofá mientras, en su mente, recorría los pasillos comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio, sintiéndose Rey absoluto de aquella calma y aquel orden escrupuloso y perfecto.

El gran orden de todo era el color; guía. Aquello que Sherlock buscaba nada más entrar.

Por ejemplo. las salas de química eran amarillas -_de un amarillo dorado_- donde la bioquímica creaba ondas y olía a hierba, la química orgánica era como electricidad, siempre tratando de empujar a la inorgánica que era redonda y tenía el mismo sabor que cuando chupas una pila.

La química analítica solía esconderse un poco...a veces cualitativa, otras cuantitativa pero siempre útil, salada, recta y con sonido a madera.

Las de anatomía eran verdes, -verdes y caóticas-; un brazo, un músculo, sabor a saliva a corazón y a frío; como el viento en otoño. Algunas veces tenia que poner orden porque el verde invadía la habitación morada, que era la de botánica y aquello era inaceptable.

Verde era caos, apertura, mundo, gente, dolor...

Un conocimiento inmenso y poco sistemático.

Rompía el verde en trozos para llamarlo por cada uno de sus nombres: Descriptiva, Aplicada, Regional, Comparada...

La Quirúrgica pinchaba como una aguja y la Patologica era suave como una caricia...

Después la sencilla botánica, que era la sala de juegos y por eso tenia el mismo color que su habitación infantil.

Le encantaba trastear allí pero era duro, porque solo ciertos conocimientos eran dignos de jugar con él entre el púrpura y a veces era difícil saber cuales mantener y cuales eliminar...

¿Como estar seguro de si determinado punto sobre las cualidades especificas de una planta iba a serle útil en el futuro o no?

En una habitación de color tierra vivían los venenos, que tenían forma de serpiente. Había sido una de sus primeras asociaciones cuando era niño: veneno-serpiente, y ahora cada vez que entraba en la sala tierra aquellos cuatro reptiles de colores que fluían como agua, como aceite, como mercurio, se aferraban a sus piernas gritando sus nombres: Mineral, Vegetal, Animal y Artificial, impidiédole avanzar; requiriendo toda su atención, desglosándose como hidras ante sus ojos.

_Agua, frío._

Sherlock siempre sentía frío ante los venenos, por eso en el laboratorio solía arremangarse cuando lo trataba; para visualizar mejor aquellas serpientes brillantes que rugían si era arsénico o cicuta aquello que estaba buscando.

Al salir de aquella había muchas más…la habitación azul, la naranja…pero a la derecha había una especie de cuarto de las escobas, una puerta baja, tanto, que algunas veces se golpeaba la cabeza al atravesarla, otras no.

Era pequeña para que las demás salas no la viesen, y en ella no había nada, era blanca, brillante...

_Algodón..._

_La camisa de mamá..._

Allí tocaba el violín. Allí ponía orden a todo.

La única sala que estaba cerrada a todas las demás en la que resonaban Corelli, Paganini, Mozart, notas, lineas que formaban pentagramas que formaban partituras que formaban el mundo.

Ritmo, cambio, aceleración, el olor a tabaco de su viejo maestro...

el tacto de la cera en las cuerdas del arquillo que arrancaba un sabor agudo a fuego.

Años atrás el fuego quemaba.

Años oscuros en los que aquella habitación estaba oculta de toda luz, olvidada tras llenar por un estúpido e imperdonable error cada rincón del palacio con serpientes negras de alquitrán que respiraban humo y a las que no podía matar.

Seres que habían atravesado su piel, alejándolo de la realidad demasiadas veces hasta lograr que el espejo le devolviese una imagen que no era la suya.

_La imagen de un hombre casi muerto._

Con suerte, había conseguido encerrarlas en un lugar lejano y apartado y las alimentaba con parches de nicotina para que no chillasen.

Esos años convirtiéron aquel cuarto en gritos rojos, ojos decepcionados, y dolor.

Soledad, números inconexos, lluvia, ventisca...

_olvido..._

Después, una vez controladas las serpientes, vino la neutralidad.

Solo calma, recogimiento. El fuego quemaba menos.

Bastaba.

O eso pensaba.

_Bastaba antes de John._

Tras él el fuego primero creció, lo enojó, lo abrasó y se hizo tan grande que la habitación había quedado casi engullida por él.

Por eso trató de encerrar al exmilitar en otra habitación aparte,igual que había encerrado a las serpientes negras.

Una sala que no era de ningún color y nunca sabía donde estaba, y todo iba allí, todo, no importaba si era útil, o no, o una tontería, o una conversación.

Su olor a tierra, el color de sus camisas, el cabello rubio que Sherlock siempre imaginaba en sus dedos -frotaba sus yemas cada vez que lo recordaba- la forma en que le llamaba y pronunciaba las R, los periódicos, cada uno de los posts de su blog -palabra por palabra-, su imagen pistola en mano, las placas del ejercito que colgaban le colgaban del cuello...

Cosas, muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas.

La habitación se ampliaba pero el medico se negó a quedarse en ella.

Primero fue gradual. A veces aparecía cuando el detective estaba en alguna de las otras salas, algo pequeño...

un olor, una caricia, la risa de la noche anterior, el periódico tras el que se escondía, o la palabra "brillante" (que por alguna razón era grande y negra y le distraía de todo cada vez que la oía en su voz).

Y oía la sala palpitar en cada momento como palpita un corazón humano.

Latir, volverse roja, tomar vida, ritmo y conciencia de si misma.

Mientras él, encerrado en su pequeña sala blanca se quemaba de nuevo con la desesperación de los años más oscuros.

Porque ni la música, ni las notas, ni las lineas, ni los pentagramas, ni el mundo entero lograban tapar el sonido que brotaba de la nueva e invasiva habitación, cada vez más roja, cada vez más grande y con más luz.

Y no podía abrir la puerta.

El gran detective no se atrevía ni a mirar hacia donde estaba; hacia aquel nudo, aquella cantidad acumulada de cosas estúpidas sobre un ser humano que no sabía para que quería saber.

Para que necesitaba saber.

_El fuego dolía._

Y entonces, un día, sin mas, el médico se cansó de esperar en su cambiante sala roja y reventó la puerta, y dolió; dolió en el pecho como dolía una puñalada.

Una neblina roja, casi imperceptible lo llenó todo recorriendo cada sala, cada conocimiento, cada recuerdo.

Y se convirtió en el compañero de juegos que no tuvo en su infancia.

Y se sentó a su lado en las cenas de navidad en familia de cuando era niño.

Y durmió a las serpientes de alquitrán dejándolas solas en la oscuridad.

Fue como zambullirse en agua.

El detective creyó que el caos rojo se lo tragaría todo como hacen las malditas inundaciones, pero no.

Sus salas siguieron siendo sus salas, pero ahora el palacio tenía un fantasma.

Y cuando lo aceptó, el fuego dejó de doler para comenzar a calentar.

En su mente el médico le seguía como le seguía en la realidad, solo que convertido en ondas rojas y cálidas: roncas.

A veces le hablaba.

Otras, ponía en su voz las palabras que ansiaba oírle decir; como que le necesitaba. Aunque fuera mentira.

_Porque el médico no le necesitaba para nada._

Olor a te.

Calidez.

Y fue tras aquella liberación, aquella aceptación de que el doctor iba a invadir hasta el ultimo rincón de su vida quisiera o no que la sala del violín se volvió finalmente blanca.

Luminosa.

Tranquila.

Solo porque John estaba allí.

Porque John estaba en todas partes. Y no importaba. No era malo.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, tardando un instante en enfocar un techo conocido ante el.<p>

-¿John?- sonido de papeles a su izquierda. El medico tras su periódico.- ¿Salimos a cenar?

-¿Chino?

Un encogimiento de hombros con indiferencia. Porque daba igual donde ir si era con el.

Le observó ponerse en pie tras dejar el diario mientras buscaba su cartera con los ojos.

-¿Pagas tú?

Sonrió.

-Invito ahora que tengo dinero.

Y así, salieron.

Y le vió entre el aire de Londres. Un hombre común; bajo, tranquilo y sencillo.

Todo el mundo podía ver eso.

Lo que no veían era que también era rojo.

Muy rojo.

Como el peligro, como la sangre, como la alerta.

Un golpe suave.

-¿En que piensas?

Sonrió con cierta vergüenza.

-Rojo- el médico frunció el cejo- pensaba en el rojo.

-Cada día te entiendo menos- John estalló a reír y sus carcajadas resonaron en la noche de Londres instalandose para siempre en cada una de las habitaciones de la mente del hombre que paseaba junto a él que le admirába de un modo que jamás llegaría a imaginar.


End file.
